


世界の終わり

by joro2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: 失恋する宮侑の話





	世界の終わり

**Author's Note:**

> 宮侑の話す方言について、詳しくないためできるだけ調べましたが、間違っている箇所が多いと思います。  
> この話にRelationship（カップリング）はありません。  
> この話に出てくるキャラクターたちは誰かしらに片思いをしています。  
> タグにある通り内在化された同性愛嫌悪に触れています。  
> 単行本45巻までの内容に触れています。

こめかみに汗が伝う。前衛の真ん中、侑はネットのそばに立つ。笛が鳴る。相手コートの選手が床に打ち付けていたボールを手の中に収める。ボールを上げる。助走をつけて跳ぶ。腕を打ち下ろす。ボールは勢いよく侑の頭の上を超える。侑がネットを背に後ろを向くと、後衛の明暗がボールを拾う。  
上がったボールの真下へ走りながら考える。前衛のトマスが助走に入っている。Aクイックにするか？ 後衛の木兎も走り出している。バックアタックか？  
ボールが真上から落ちてくる。  
地面を蹴って跳んで、体を回転させながらレフトの佐久早へゆるやかなトスを上げる。佐久早は助走から高く跳びあがる。そのままクロス側へスパイクを打つ。真正面のブロックと遅れてやってきたもう一人のブロックの間を通す。ボールは床にたたきつけられ、宙へ舞う。  
ボールを打ち終えた佐久早の指先が目に留まる。前を見据える横顔はまつげが長い。癖のある髪があちこちにはねている。汗の浮いたうなじから、肩と腕を通り、再び指先に目が行く。日向や明暗のハイタッチを避けて、佐久早は侑の方をちらと見る。黒曜石のように黒い目が侑を捕らえ、すぐに離れていく。侑は離れていった視線を惜しみ、佐久早の背の高い筋肉質な身体を眺める。みぞおちのあたりにざわざわとした不穏な感覚が広まる。  
トマスがサーブにはいる。侑は視線を佐久早から無理やり引きはがし、コートの向こう側へ目を向ける。

-

「あの二人今度は何したん？」  
体育館の入り口で北が1年生に話しかけた。北の声はさほど大きいわけではないが、よくとおる。体育館の端で座り込んで膝を抱えていた侑は北の声のほうへ顔を上げた。体育館の舞台の下に座っている治が同じように顔を上げて北を見ているのが視界に入り、侑は腹が立った。  
話しかけられた1年生は緊張した面持ちで、何事か北に告げた。1年生の声は聞き取りづらい。1年生は治の方を見て、それから侑の方を見た。侑と視線が合うと、1年生はおびえたように目をそらし、北を見た。そのすがるような仕草に侑は嫌悪感を覚えた。ビビるくらいならこっちを見んなや、根性なしが。  
北はうなずき、侑のいる場所に向かって歩き出した。北が侑を見据える目は揺るがない。北が動じない性格であるのはバレー部周知のことであるが、こうも静かに見据えられるのは正直言って気味が悪い。  
侑は意地になって目線をそらさずに北が来るのを待った。  
「練習せんなら帰り。他の部員の邪魔や」  
北は侑の横に立って言った。  
「いつもならもっと二人して暴れるか、けんかしても練習は続けとったやろ。今日は何が違うん」  
北は侑の態度には触れず、淡々と尋ねた。  
「バレーでどうしても譲れないことがあったんか？」  
「バレーは関係ないです」  
「そんなら何が原因なん」  
「言いたないです」  
北はしばらく黙ったまま侑のそばに立っていた。侑は今すぐ立ち上がって生意気な口を聞いたことを謝ることも考えたが、両手で膝を強く握った。ここで侑がへそを曲げて座り込んでいる原因は治だ。いまはだれにも頭を下げたくなかった。  
「帰るか練習するかどっちかにせえ」  
それだけ言って、北は治の方へ向かった。治と口論したときから食道のあたりにしめつけられているような気持ち悪さがある。正論だか何だか知らないが、北の言うことをそのまま聞くのも腹立たしい。悪いのは治であって侑ではない。侑は立ち上がって、ボールの入ったかごへ向かった。治の顔を見たくはないが、治のためにバレーを諦めて帰る気にもならなかった。

-

そのあとの練習で侑は治を無視し、治は侑を無視した。侑を無視したまま更衣室へ戻り、着替えて、廊下に出たときに治から声をかけられた。侑は立ち止まって治を見た。  
「北さんに何か言われたんか」  
侑はぶっきらぼうに言った。  
「どうしても腹の虫がおさまらんときはあるから、今日はもうええけど、明日もお互い無視すんなら体育館から追い出す言われた」  
治は侑のようにぶっきらぼうに返事をした。  
「なんであんなこと言うた」  
「ツムが人気あるんはほんまのことやろ」  
「サムも同じ顔やろ。そうやなくて、さっきみたいな気味悪いこと言いなや」  
「気味悪いて何が」  
「さっき言うとった」  
「ツムなら女でも男でもたぶらかせる」  
「おい」  
侑は治の胸ぐらをつかんだ。先ほどから続く気持ち悪さを振り払いたい。  
「そういうことは二度と言うな」  
「男もて言うたんが気に入らん？」  
「わかっとるならやめろ」  
侑が言うと、治は無表情で侑を見た。治がまるで見知らぬ他人のように見えて寒気がする。  
「……せやな。冗談では二度と言わん」  
治は言った。

-

侑が通用口からおにぎり宮を訪れたとき、営業時間は終わっていて、治一人が店に残っていた。侑はカバンをカウンターの下に置いて、適当な椅子に腰かけた。治はカウンターの向こう側に置かれているパソコンの前に座っている。侑と同じ顔を画面に向けて、キーボードをたたいている。帳簿をつけるから話しかけるなと言われたが、侑はいつもその時間をねらって治に他愛のない話をする。たいてい治は生返事しかしないから、思いついたことを端から脈絡なくしゃべるにはちょうどいい。それから、人に聞かれたくない話をするのにも。  
「あんな、最近俺おかしいねん。おかしい言うてもバレーは絶好調やし、腹の具合も良いし、夜はぐっすり眠れるし、何も心配いらんけど、臣くん見てるとおかしいねん。臣くんはいつもどおりや。声ちっさいし、そもそもあんましゃべらんし、バレーやったらすぐ帰る。それに比べて翔陽くんはようしゃべるし、よう跳ぶよなあ。バレーしたあともあっち行こ、こっち行こて、エネルギー有り余っとる。この間も新しい店できたから一緒にたこ焼き食べに行こてみんな誘うてな」  
治から返事はない。侑は立ち上がって厨房に入った。やかんに水を入れてガスコンロの火をつける。湯を沸かす間に治のティーパックを拝借し、棚の湯呑みを出した。湯が沸くまで待つ。流しのわきに空になったポットが置いてある。お湯残しといてくれてもええやろ。  
少し待つとお湯が沸く音がしたので、火を止めて、湯呑みにお湯を注ぐ。侑は湯呑みをもって椅子に戻った。  
「何の話やった？ 臣くんか。臣くんは相変わらず神経質に箸拭いたり、手洗ったりしとる。そんで、手え大きくてな。よう見ると指も長くて、爪もきれいや。それ見てるとおかしな気分になんねん。臣くんは目も髪も黒曜石みたいに黒くてな。あの髪に指通したらどんな感じやろなて、余計なこと考えとるし、近くでみるとまつげが長くて、もっと近寄って見たなるし、どう考えてもおかしいやん。俺なんかしたか？ 最近ここのおにぎりばっか食べとったからか？」  
「北さんみたいにか？」  
治が言った。生返事もしないので完全に聞いていないと思っていたが、治は一応話を聞いていたらしい。  
「なんでそこで北さんが出てくるん」  
侑は言った。北さんおにぎりばっかり食べとったやろか。北のことを思い浮かべようとすると、すました顔で部活のジャージを着ているところを思い出す。腕を組んで侑を見上げて、何かを言おうとする。北と向き合うのは苦手だった。適当な言葉は通用しないし言い訳もできない。あのもの言いたげな目は長いこと直視すると変な気分になる。腹から沸々と湿った感覚が湧くような。  
「ツムは昔、北さんに片思いしてたやろ」  
治が何でもないことのように言った。侑は口をあんぐりと開けて治を見た。なんて？  
「今もか？ まあなんでもええけど」  
治はパソコンに向かってしかめ面をしながら言った。それから数字が合わんと言ってマウスホイールを勢いよく回している。二の句が継げない侑のことを構いもしない。マウスホイールが回る音だけが店内に響く。  
片思いて中学生が騒いどるみたいな言葉いい年して恥ずかしいわ。俺北さん苦手やし。そもそも男同士やんか。サム全力のボケか？ きっついわ、それ系の冗談、死んでも言うな。  
頭の中で一通り言葉が巡り、どれも口に出す前にのどの奥に消えた。急に足元が冷えたような気がする。遠くでしずくがシンクに落ちる音がする。さっきやかんに水を入れたときにちゃんと蛇口を閉めなかったせいだ。  
侑は手元の湯呑みを両手で握り締めた。まだ温かい緑茶に口をつけた。緑茶の味がする。湯呑みをカウンターに置いて、両手を湯呑みから放した。  
「何言うとんの。気味悪いことを言いなや」  
侑は言った。北信介に片思い？ 意味が分からん。  
治はマウスから手を離して、ようやく侑の方を見た。治の無表情な顔を見る限り、どうも真剣に話しているらしい。いやな予感がする。立ち上がって逃げた方がいいような気がしたが、敵前逃亡は侑の選択肢にない。  
「ツムがそう思うなら、それでええんちゃう？」  
治はそう言って、パソコンに視線を戻した。  
「そういう意味深な感じはやめや」  
「俺は前から好きやったよ。北さん」  
治はパソコンを眺めたまま言った。ああ、さっき逃げればよかった。  
「どういう意味」  
侑が言うと、治はため息をついた。  
「そのまま。俺は昔から男しか好きにならん」  
侑は湯呑みをつかんだ。  
「昔ていつ。なんでそれ黙っとったん？」  
「ツムと恋愛の話、したないわ。それに昔のツムはいまよりずっと残酷やった。俺がゲイやて言うたらツムは何言うかわからんかった。そんな危ないことせえへん」  
「北さんに振られたんか」  
侑が言うと、治は黙り込んだ。  
「なんや、人にえらっそうなこと言うて、自分は振られとるやないか」  
「うっさいわ、ツムはまともに恋愛したことないやろ」  
いっぺん振られてみいと治が言う。  
「世界が終わったような気分になる」

-

試合後、着替えてロッカー室から出たところに人だかりができている。事務員や監督に交じってブラックジャッカルとアドラーズのメンバーもいる。  
「どうしたん？」  
侑が声をかけると、集団の真ん中にいたスーツの事務員が振り返った。  
「水ようかん食べます？」  
「水ようかん？」  
日向と木兎が交互にしゃべるのと、そのそばで監督とスタッフが笑いながら話すのを要約すると、アドラーズのコーチの知り合いが間違って水ようかんを大量に購入してしまい、返品もできず困って周囲の知り合いに配り歩いているらしい。  
品のいい薄い色の箱の中に小さな丸い容器が並べられている。一人一個ずつ配ればなくなるかと侑が名前を思い出せない事務員が言う。  
「ほんなら、もらえるもんはもらっとこ」  
もらいものを鞄に入れて、一同はバスに向かう。いつもは着替え終わった者からばらばらと駐車場へ行くから、今日はにぎやかだ。影山と何やら好戦的にやりあっている日向から目を外して前を向くと、佐久早と牛島が並んで歩いている。佐久早はいつも侑に向けるようなおどろおどろしい顔ではなく、無表情だが少しリラックスしたような顔で牛島に視線を向けている。牛島が何事か言って佐久早の方に目を向けると、佐久早は小さな声で笑った。  
駐車場につくと、ブラックジャッカルとアドラーズは別々のバスに向かう。別れのあいさつを各々かわし、バスに乗り込んでいく。侑がバスに乗り込むと、バスの中で木兎が早速水ようかんをあけている。いや、スプーンないでしょ、あ、それね、蓋の裏についてるってコーチが言ってたと他愛のない話で盛り上がっている。勝った試合の後の開放的で明るい雰囲気に満ちている。侑は後列に座って一人静かに窓の外を眺めている佐久早に声をかけた。  
「なあ臣くん」  
「何」  
佐久早の返事は素っ気ない。いつものことなので気にせず侑は続ける。  
「あんなあ、真面目に聞くから怒らんと聞いてほしいんやけど」  
侑は言葉を切った。少しためらってから聞く。  
「臣くんは牛島さんのこと好きなん？」  
外を見ていた佐久早は侑を見た。佐久早は黙ったまま眉をひそめた。  
「あー、別に、答えんでもええよ。気になって聞いてもうたけど、気い悪くさせるつもりはないねん。ほら、あれや、いつも牛島さんとおると臣くん楽しそうやん。せやから、その」  
侑があれこれと言い募ると、佐久早はため息をついた。  
「うるさい」  
侑が急いで口を閉じると、佐久早はさらに眉根を寄せた。  
「あんたいつも人の言うこと聞かないくせに、なんで今日は聞き分けいいの。怖いんだけど」  
「ひどいわ。まるで俺がいつも勝手なやつみたいや」  
佐久早はいやそうな顔をしたまま窓の外に目を向けた。侑はつられて窓の方を見る。隣の空の大型バスが見えるだけで、外に面白そうなものは何もない。バスの前列の方から他の選手たちが乗り込んできて一層にぎやかになる。佐久早は黙ったままなので、侑は佐久早との会話を諦めて、踵を返した。  
「好きだよ」  
「え？」  
侑が驚いて振り向くと、佐久早は窓の外を眺めて言った。  
「若利くんのこと、好きだよ。若利くんのことを良く知れば誰だって好きになるだろ」  
騒がしいバスの中で耳を澄ましていなければ聞き取れないほどの小さな声だ。  
「そうなんか」  
侑が呆然として言うと、佐久早は目線を合わさないまま断定的に言った。  
「そうだよ」  
佐久早はそれきり侑がまるで存在しないかのように座って前を向いているので、侑はふらりと歩き出し、日向と木兎の座席の後ろ側に座った。前の座席からひょいと日向が顔を出した。  
「侑さん、飴食べます？ この間友達にもらったんですよ。はちみつ味です」  
「ああ、うん、もらおか」  
侑が片手を差し出すと、飴が手のひらに乗せられる。包装を破いて口の中に放り込む。甘い。舌の上で転がしていると、椅子の背に両手を載せてこちらを見ていた日向はぎょっとしたような顔をした。  
「……あの、口に合いませんでしたか？」  
「なんで？」  
「えっと、その」  
「あれ？ ツムツムなんで泣いてんの」  
日向の隣の席から木兎がひょいと顔を出し、よくとおる声で言った。侑は片手を頬にあてた。頬が濡れている。鬼の目にも涙と失礼なことを言う先輩やティッシュを差し出す日向を無視しつつ、侑は両手で涙をぬぐった。佐久早の顔がちらついて最悪な気分だった。


End file.
